


> FLIRT

by Mimaoki



Category: Deltarune, Undertale
Genre: Baby Time, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, at all, oneshots, sfw, they aren't connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimaoki/pseuds/Mimaoki
Summary: Just some oneshots of Kris loving those who deserve to be loved! A Deltarune Oneshot [Kris x Multiple].





	1. Ralsei

Today was like any other. 

Kris and Susie had agreed to come to the Dark World whenever they could- which was generally everyday. They would miss the characters they met along the way, and so this agreement allowed them to discover new places and meet new people- two things that both Lighteners strived to do. 

However, they never forgot about their old friends. Lancer was dear to Susie, and the two were indeed the best of friends; alongside the Prince of Spades, Ralsei was often accompanying the two and helping them find their way around places that were undiscovered. 

But, this didn't mean they didn't have downtime. 

Kris, in the least, got tired easily. Especially when Susie had so much pent up energy, which resulted in her running around by herself or wanting to find new places. She was interested, and Kris didn't mind this at all. He encouraged it. She was being herself, and Kris loved that!

Yet, this meant sometimes they split up. Kris would rest somewhere, usually around Ralsei's lonely kingdom, and Susie would go off with Lancer or someone similar. 

Indeed, when Kris hung around Ralsei's quiet place, the lamb-like boy wanted to accompany Kris. They would often sit down in the training area, leaning their backs against the wall. The two would talk about anything: Kris's Light World, Ralsei's baking skills, Susie's changed behaviour... anything that came to mind. They would share everything with each other, no matter how big or small. 

Much like today. 

Kris was sat, leaning back against the wall within the training room. The Ralsei-looking dummy stood still, facing back at Kris with an absent look- obviously. Ralsei was beside the human, almost leaning on the other's arm without realisation. It was practically instinct to be close to the other, since he always held importance and appreciation to Kris. 

".. and, I still want to make another cake for you and Susie! The one last time burnt a little, and I want to make up for it!"  
The two were speaking about cake. How lovely! Ralsei was smiling and speaking with happiness, his voice soft and light. For a Darkener, he was quite bright in terms of intelligence and personality- nothing could ever bring him down. 

Kris nodded softly. The blue person wouldn't really speak too much, but this never discouraged Ralsei. Kris was simply reserved, and it didn't seem like anyone minded at all. Perhaps the silence was sacred, and it kept Kris in a healthy state of mind. Who knew? It was a pleasant secret. 

"What flavour do you think Susie would like this time?"  
Kris shrugged.   
"She liked the velvet last time!"  
Kris nodded.   
"Would you like velvet?"  
Kris nodded more enthusiastically.

Ralsei laughed gently, joyfully, and nodded. Without either noticing, he was now leaning against the taller, his head against Kris's upper arm. He was much smaller than Kris, and so even with effort, he wouldn't be able to lean his head on the other's shoulder without standing or being risen up. 

Chimes jangled around the area, and the two shared a silence. A comfortable silence. Susie wouldn't be comfortable in such an absence of noise, but neither Kris nor Ralsei were the loudest. They liked each other's company, and didn't mind being quiet at all. It was nice. 

However, something was crawling up Ralsei's fluffy back. His face slowly changed expression, unbeknownst to Kris, and a soft blush came to his cheeks. Some sort of realisation had come across the boy's mind, and now he was aware that he was leaning against Kris with great comfort. 

And, even though Kris didn't seem aware, the blue human's arm was around the smaller being's body. 

Ralsei couldn't function. It was a little too embarrassing for him, but he wouldn't be able to approach Kris about it, right? He didn't want to make Kris move away from him, or feel uncomfortable, so he sat. Leaning against the taller with great flusteredness and delight. It made him happy. 

And the fluffy boy knew why! He wasn't the best at hiding his slight liking towards the human, since Susie would often share glances with him at every so often. She would grin knowingly, and Ralsei would have to divert any current conversation to try and avoid confrontation. Kris wouldn't seem to understand, thankfully, but...

Well, he didn't know of Kris noticed. Hopefully the other didn't, but he couldn't be too sure at all. He wasn't ever able to meet the human's eyes when situations like that happened, so it was increasingly hard to reach a conclusion-

Kris coughed. 

The position and atmosphere had changed. Ralsei had been so caught up inside of his thoughts that he didn't notice how easily Kris had picked him up, lifted him across, and placed him into their lap. It seemed to have been that way for a while, too, since Kris was increasingly relaxed and didn't seem too distracted. 

But once the monster had noticed, he became an embarrassed, stuttering mess, highly both confused and flustered within Kris's lap. Sure, he was comfortable, but being so close... it was so embarrassing!! Surely, a pink blush had risen to his cheeks and covered his face as soon as the realisation had settled. 

Kris basically chuckled, pulling Ralsei's back against their chest. 

"This is okay, right?"

Their voice was smooth and low, leaning next to Ralsei's left ear with ease. Kris's height offered many opportunities to him, and this was one of them. The lamb-like boy almost squeaked, before nodding multiple times, speaking Kris's name without understanding why. His mind was clouded with emotions and happy noises. Kris was holding him!!

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Ralsei managed to speak out, and Kris leant his head on the other's shoulder once receiving the affirmative. The human was smiling, obviously pleased with how the boy had reacted to the advance. 

The two sat still for a while. Eventually, Ralsei wasn't so tense, and relaxed into Kris's touch with ease. He leant his head back, hat in his own lap as he exhaled softly. The chimes echoed in the distance, and all was exquisite. Kris closed their eyes behind their hair, but opened them around a minute later to look at Ralsei's form. 

They wanted to do something. Kris was highly interested in pressing a soft kiss against the boy's cheek, but they didn't want to break him. Ralsei was sensitive, and delicate, which meant that he was easily flustered. A kiss would surely be something too much. 

But...

Kris leant forward again, and the monster felt them shift. He was aware that Kris was now closer, holding the boy tighter and exhaling gently. Nothing happened for a few minutes, since Kris's mind was struggling and fighting with a dilemma, although eventually their was a conclusion evident. 

"I'm sorry." Kris mumbled, and before Ralsei could respond, the human had tilted the monster's head to the side, and captured his lips. 

Ralsei's face was blank for a minute, before suddenly he tried his hardest to respond to the kiss. He was able to, but only for a second or two, since Kris had pulled away. The Lightener was concerned about Ralsei's 'hesitation' at first, although seeing how the Darkener was reaching up for more, Kris simply smiled. 

"More?"

Ralsei was quiet, a flushed peony colour upon his face, and nodded one, two, three times in response. The amusement on Kris was evident, but they wouldn't make Ralsei wait, and captured the boy's lips again. 

The two had thought today would be like any other, but fortunately, it wasn't. 

Fortunately, it wasn't.


	2. Susie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Susie, so I might do something like this with her!!

The end of the school day was always a good time of day- especially for both Susie and Kris. 

Weirdly enough, the two were the greatest of friends. Nobody had expected such a sudden change over a day, although it seemed that the two had eventually grasped a platonic relationship together through... a trip that was meant for chalk. 

They had spent a whole day in an unused classroom, and nobody knew what they had done together. Most assumed that Kris had talked some sense into Susie, although the two knew the truth within. 

Ever since visiting the Dark World, Kris and Susie would hang about each other whenever they could. Before school, lunch times, free times, after school... anytime that they were available. Slowly but surely, the human and the monster were becoming a great pair of friends. Best friends, maybe. 

At first, Susie seemed to value Lancer more. Even though he didn't exist within the Light World, Susie held a connection with the Prince- and new potential King of Spades- that couldn't be removed. He was Susie's first true friend, of whom understood her problems and related to her on a personal level. Nothing could really beat that. 

Yet, Kris had his quirks. An advantage to being in the Light World together meant that he and Susie were able to mingle and talk much more than any Darkener could with them. At first, Susie wasn't too pleased with this- sure, she acknowledged and didn't mind Kris, but she didn't feel as connected with him as she could. 

But that didn't last. 

She warmed up to him. Every day- maybe even every night- Kris and Susie would talk together and share each little secret they held. The monster was able to discuss her issues and personal life, and Kris had the chance to finally become accompanied with someone of who he valued greatly. 

The two mainly spoke after school. Since Kris's mother- Toriel- was a teacher there, he was able to stay behind longer than the usual student. In terms of Susie, Toriel would offer to take her home every evening without fail. Goat mother was pleased that her adoptive child had a close friend. 

Both Susie and Kris would either talk around the lockers, or perhaps sit in a classroom. Susie preferred being near the lockers, since she liked to stand and lean against the wall instead of just sitting around an empty classroom. Kris didn't mind either way- as long his friend was alright, he was alright. 

"Jeez, I'm hungry."

Today, the two were talking close to the lockers. Susie leant against them with her side, although Kris was simply standing and looking up at her with his entire attention. He always listened to her- no matter what it was. 

She would complain, and he would understand. She would talk enthusiastically about something, and he would smile with her. 

"D'ya think I could stay over for dinner again tonight?"  
Kris nodded, a soft smile on his features. He never minded. He actually liked when Susie came over for dinner.   
"Nice. Your mom has great cooking 'n' I miss it."

The monster emitted a hearty laugh, considering it had only been twenty-four hours since she had been over and tasted one of Toriel's special snail pies. That pie was probably her favourite.. and Kris's least favourite.

The human nodded, his hands in his jeans as he continued to look up at Susie. She was continuously looking down at him, due to their height difference. Neither seemed to care about the difference, but it was still comical sometimes. 

"So."  
Kris tilted his head. Susie's tone had suddenly become slightly serious, but not completely- that never really happened unless it was an incredibly sensitive topic.  
"I needa talk to you about something, Kris."

She shifted their positions. Somehow, the human was now pinned with his back against the lockers, his head tilted to look up at Susie. Her arm was beside his head to the left, and her right hand was next to Kris's hip. 

Her expression was soft, but stern. For a few minutes, she seemed to simply stare down at the silent human, eyes watching him with intrigue and interest. His reaction was apparently amusing to the girl. 

Kris shuffled slightly, a soft pink colour coming to his cheeks. For once, he showed more emotion than the monster girl, and that was incredibly rare- he was never as emotive as her, when laughing, angry, or upset. It's simply how Kris was. 

He then pulled his sleeves over his hands, and adverted his covered eyes away from Susie's face. She seemed to grin in pride at the fact she could make him react this way. 

"Kris.."  
Kris moved his eyes back to Susie, even if his red orbs were covered by his hair.   
"You understand, don't you?"

He didn't know how to react, and so he simply nodded, assuming that he knew what she meant somehow. More.. he was hoping for it. Praying for the thing that he would think about rather often. 

And then it happened. 

Susie leant forward, allowing her lips to meet with Kris's. Perhaps it was a tiny bit awkward, since Kris was human and Susie was a monster, but it was somewhat working for them. They'd become so in-sync with each other over the past few weeks that it was easy to understand each other even without words. 

The first kiss lasted a few seconds, as Susie wanted to see Kris's reaction. Once she saw how he was eager and reacted positively, Susie decided to continue, pulling the smaller closer to her and kissing him. 

Her hands went to his sides, and held them softly. Susie treated him carefully- he WAS human, after all. She was physically stronger, and so she needed to be gentle. 

The two made out for a few more minutes, and eventually lead to whispering small things to each other. Within the moment, both had confessed to one-another and began giggling between kisses. It became soft and carefree. Neither seemed to care for the outside world anymore. 

Until, distantly, Kris heard his mother call their names. He gently pulled away from her, and she nodded, stepping back a few to not seem incredibly suspicious. 

"We're here..!" Susie called back, and looked over at Kris. She offered a smile, and Kris went to grasp her hand, squeezing it softly. 

He smiled back. 

That night, the two enjoyed eating together, talking together and spending time together. However, now they felt closer and much more comfortable with each other, considering Kris would offer Susie a kiss to her face every so often, along with Susie- in turn- holding the human's hands and laughing alongside him. 

It was nice,  
They felt nice,  
And it seemed nothing could change their happiness.


	3. Lancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Lancer's character that well, so bear with me here!

To say it in short, Kris found the Darkener world beautiful. It had such interesting dynamics and quirks- the world they came from couldn't compare. Each challenge was critically positioned, and the colours around them complimented the area so brilliantly. 

Sometimes, they wanted to stay down there forever because of the appearance. 

However, this wasn't the only reason. There was never only one reason for Kris and their deep admiration for the Darkener world- definitely not. There were many traits that drew them in. 

And one of these traits was the Prince of Spades- Lancer. 

Indeed, Lancer was a silly character. He insisted on being loud, riding a flamed motorbike, making horribly crafted puns, and demanding that his entrance be spectacular. There wasn't a dull thing about Lancer- he was everything in one being. A small, round boy filled with energy and excitement. 

Now, Kris didn't see the appeal in Lancer at first. They might've even seen him as rather annoying, considering the fact that their first impressions weren't that great. Honestly, who'd like someone who blatantly wanted to get rid of you at first sight? It was a weird meeting point. 

But, slowly and surely, Kris's feelings began to develop. They didn't know why or how, but they connected it with the fact that Susie had somewhat redeemed Lancer and pulled him to their side. Additionally, there was the fact that Kris now knew of Lancer's darkened past, and understood why the small Prince acted in such a way. 

This wasn't all, though. 

Every day, Susie and Kris had agreed to go down to the Darkener world. They had grown closer to each other, and so they trusted one-another to be together within the darkened place. To add to this, Ralsei would always- without fail- greet the two heroes with either cakes or warm hugs. Maybe both, if they were lucky!

And, whenever Susie and Kris decided to visit Lancer, he would always accept them with open arms. The place he called home looked much friendlier now, and ever since his father had been recognised for his bad deeds, Lancer was much happier. 

Kris enjoyed seeing the change in the boy. There was something inside of them that made their heart and soul glow with joy whenever Lancer would look up at them and smile widely. Whenever Lancer would hug their legs. Whenever Lancer would chuckle and grin. Whenever Lancer would...

Would...

"Human!"  
The voice of the Prince drew Kris out of his hazy mind, "Are you listening to me? I was talking about how me and Susie made another robot! Well, kinda robot. It's.. like that."

Kris's protected eyes looked down at Lancer, before nodding and offering a polite smile. They should've been listening, but their thoughts caught them off-guard quite often. Unfortunately, describing that to Lancer would be quite the chore, and so Kris didn't bother to attempt it. 

"Susie said we should put flame marks on it! I think that'll look cool! Don't you think so? I think so!"  
Lancer emitted a happy chuckle, his walk looking more like a skip considering his joy. Kris had to push back a grin. 

The two were walking around together, seeing as Kris had offered to take Lancer outside his home for a little bit. The smaller boy enjoyed exploring outside the castle walls, but it was common to find him inside, too. Considering Kris's enthusiasm for the beautiful Darkener world, however, Lancer agreed to take a stroll with them. 

It was a weird time, seeing Lancer and Kris together. They, naturally, didn't seem to work out as a pair. Lancer was extremely loud, enjoyed being reckless, and wasn't one to hold his tongue.   
However, Kris was reserved and polite. They were quiet, calm, and never really lost their composure. 

Yet, they worked together. It was pretty surreal seeing it, but once you understood how the two felt about each other, you would finally realise the bigger picture-

Kris was deeply affiliated with Lancer, and held an undying crush upon the Prince. 

And, in return, Lancer felt the exact same way. 

Neither of the two knew their feelings about each other. It was unsaid, yet the flirting was even more obvious than anything else Susie or Ralsei had seen. All things considered, it seemed that those two were the only ones that had noticed. 

"So! Kris!" Lancer began speaking again, pulling the human away from their hopes and dreams in an instant-  
"I was thinking! We should make something together- something cool! Something that says 'evil-but-not-evil-because-I'm-not-the-bad-guy-anymore!' Right?"

Kris stifled a chuckle, and simply nodded, eventually stopping in their tracks once being met by a tree. Lancer walked beside Kris, meaning he also had to stop and look up at the piece of nature in front of them. 

"Oh! A tree!" Lancer spoke evidently, as if he hadn't seen it any sooner than that moment. Kris nodded again, pressing a single hand against the dark blue bark. The Prince watched with intrigue. 

Kris had described to Lancer, once, that trees in the Lightener world were not this colour. None of them were. It was a weird concept for Lancer to wrap his silly little head around, but eventually he understood. Or, at least he said he did. 

The human crouched, now at Lancer's height beside him as they inspected the tree. In all honesty, they were admiring it more than anything. Kris took their time admiring the world around them more than the normal person, and so it was no surprise for them to do this. 

But, it usually made Lancer wonder things. For someone who asked a lot of questions, this made him think. 

Was Kris an analytical person? Did they look at everything with a keen eye? Did they look at HIM with interest and intrigue? What did Kris think about him? In Kris's eyes, was he as great at this tree?

"Kris-" Lancer's voice broke the silence again, and the human turned their head to the side. Now, their faces were parallel, facing each other. There wasn't eye-contact, since neither person showed their eyes, although the implication was there. 

"Do you like trees... more than people?"

The question puzzled Kris, and so they tilted their head to the side.  
"If I was a tree," Lancer continued, somehow babbling, "Would you like me?"

Taken aback by such a query, Kris was unmoving for a minute. They weren't sure of how to respond, since this wasn't something someone asked every day- a tree? Did Lancer think that they liked trees a lot? No, they didn't. They just loved the Darkener world so much that-

"I like you anyway." came the husky, smooth voice of the human, and then it was Lancer's turn to be taken aback. Kris didn't speak much around the Prince, considering Susie was the talker, but... hearing their voice... it was nice. Lancer liked it. He really liked it!

"You like me?!" He acted shocked, before giggling and chirping happily. "I like you too, Kris!"

He waved his arms about, smiling beside Kris as he revelled in the feeling. It was nothing extreme, obviously, but it made Lancer happy- and that's what mattered. But, the temptation crawling up Kris's arms and back made it all too hard to keep it that way. 

They wanted to make Lancer even happier. 

And, so, Kris placed a hand on Lancer's arm- of which was much smaller in comparison- and steadied the littler boy. The human held him softly, but sternly, to push the point across that they wanted Lancer to stand still. 

Therefore, once Lancer felt the touch, he stopped moving so much. 

"I like you more than the trees." Kris began, keeping their gaze affectionately into Lancer. With every second, they were moving closer to the Prince, shortening the distance. 

"I like you more than the sunrise or the moon in the sky. I like you more than Ralsei's cakes, or Susie's laughter," Lancer chuckled, "And I like you more than like, Lancer."

Kris's face displayed a serious emotion, their tone also doing the same. Lancer listened to each word, each letter and phrase that came to his ears, and a soft blue hue came to his cheeks. The human was so close now, their noses almost touched, and Lancer could feel their body heat on his. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

Lancer leant forward, clumsily gripping onto the taller human and pulling them close. In an instant, their lips collided, and a sense of relief was brought within the air. Both beings seemed to melt into the gesture, Kris's larger hands holding onto Lancer's smaller body to steady him. 

It was perfect, to the two of them. Maybe awkward or not in sync, but that didn't matter. Kris finally had gotten the most beautiful part of the Darkener world that they knew, and there was no denying that nothing would tear them away from it. 

A few hours later, when the day was coming to an end and the time for Kris to leave was evident, the two shared an embrace and a few giggles. They had spent the remaining day together, and they definitely felt much closer than before. 

Although, Kris wasn't allowed to leave without something. Lancer demanded- or, more, insisted- that Kris promised they would kiss him again the next time they came. Maybe some cuddles. And hand-holding. Anything that Lancer could think of, really. 

So, of course, the next time Kris would dive into the Darkener realm with their friend Susie, they would indeed deliver a kiss, a cuddle, and some hand-holding to the Prince of Spades. 

Especially a kiss.


	4. Jevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't write Jevil that well! That's why I didn't include that much dialog haha;;

Kris never really wanted to visit Jevil, in the beginning. 

He was hostile- wanted to fight, and wanted to play sick games that resulted in possible death. Jevil had harmed Ralsei and Susie, as well as themselves. Why would they wanna approach Jevil, anyway? It wouldn't make sense. 

The three HAD defeated him, eventually, although that simply resulted in him getting 'tired' and staying within his 'freedom'. They hadn't gathered anything, and even though they weren't very materialistic, it still didn't prove as any sort of importance to them. 

Jevil was a menace. Something none of the three wanted to interact with, unless they had to. It was simple, and straightforward. 

So... why was Kris behind such bars, conversing with the previous Jester of the castle?

"Huee uee ~.." Jevil chuckled often, his permanent smile across his face. He was sat, right next to Kris, opposing their silence and idleness. Quietly, Jevil was wondering to himself why the lightener was interested in him, but he didn't exactly mind either way. The company was pleasant, and he wouldn't turn it down. 

Kris moved their head down to look at Jevil, tilting their head slightly. Kris hadn't spoken much at all, simply explaining why they were there and asking about the Darkener. Of course, Kris was curious about Jevil. They didn't know much about him, apart from what they'd asked Seam. 

"Curious, curious..!" Jevil repeated, having said so a few minutes before when Kris had entered, "Silent, but you question a lot, a lot!"

Kris nodded for a second, before exhaling gently. They said something about feeling bad, and about how they didn't feel as though Jevil deserved how they treated him. In response, Jevil seemed to chuckle lightly, lifting and swaying his hand side to side. 

It seemed that the ex-jester didn't mind one bit. 

"It's fine!"

Jevil nuzzled into Kris's shoulder, smile still continuous and prominent. He seemed to like the warmth, considering he leant into the parts of aqua-coloured skin that was uncovered. Kris didn't mind at all, even pulling the smaller boy closer towards their body. 

From then on, they were quiet. Even though Jevil was enraptured in a constant state of chaos, he seemed to not mind the silence. Maybe it was a sign of safety, for him, and it allowed him to cope. Maybe something else. It didn't exactly matter, and the reason was not one that Kris needed to justify for this to happen. 

An arm went around Jevil's waist, pulling him close and giving reassurance. The Darkener chuckled, but his face showed a coloured blush almost instantly. It was likely that Jevil hadn't experienced such affection before; he liked it. 

In fact, he likes it so much that he began to crawl into Kris's lap, perching himself down and looking up at the human with a giggle. Kris looked down at him, but smiled slightly in response, holding his waist with both arms. They pressed their face into Jevil's hat, surprised by the soft material that it was curated of. 

It seemed the monster wanted to say something, but was unable to. Embarrassment? Most likely! He was a small, flustered little jester in the arms of the hero. What else could a guy want?

Jevil's hands went to Kris's, grasping the warmth and pulling them up to his face. He made Kris's hands hold his face, evidently enjoying the warmer temperature against his cold, grey-ish skin. The human gladly kept their hands there, not minding it that much. After all, his hands accepted the contrast. 

Kris said something, and Jevil perked up slightly. Along the lines of, 'you feel soft', or 'you feel nice'. Responsively, Jevil chuckled with a slight stammer, unsure how to respond. It made him flustered again. Surprising how that works.

"Thank you." Jevil was quieter, smile widening as he tilted his head back and managed to lean up. He was careful with his mouth (and considerably sharp 'fangs') as he kissed the underneath of a Kris's chin. Kris couldn't help but chuckle, before tilting their head and managing to connect their lips. 

It was soft, yet short, and when they parted the Darkener made a noise that signalled he already missed the gesture. He squeezed Kris's hands, and the human seemed to understand, going down again and kissing Jevil. 

It lasted longer, this time, and the monster was visibly happier with this. Jevil's hands were secure on Kris's hands, quietly showing want and need for the current situation. Kris didn't know if the other had ever kissed anyone before, but that didn't matter to them, since it was enjoyable anyway. 

Having to pull away for breath, the two gently panted- the kiss had lasted for a minute or two, after all. Jevil chuckled a short moment after, looking up at Kris in a loving soft of way. Perhaps even possessive. The human couldn't be sure, really, but wouldn't mind if that was the case. They didn't mind if it was with Jevil. 

And, if it was for Jevil. 

They didn't mind. 

Not anymore.


End file.
